Many waste receptacles are portable and have lids that are removable when waste is placed in the container or when the container is emptied. However, there are some situations where a receptacle for collecting waste is permanently attached to a support and is emptied by opening an access door in the sidewall near the bottom of the receptacle. For example, car washing facilities usually provide the user with a vacuum station in which large commercial vacuum cleaners are available to clean the interior of the user's vehicle. These vacuum cleaners usually have large permanently mounted receptacles into which the debris falls. In order to clean out these large receptacles, which are usually cylindrical in shape, an access door is provided in the sidewall near the bottom. The access door is, of course, normally closed, and then removed when it becomes necessary to clean out the debris from the receptacle. Although this is seemingly an easy task, the clean-out opening in the sidewall is usually a few inches above the bottom of the receptacle, thus making it more difficult to remove the debris that has accumulated in the bottom. Cleaning out of the receptacles becomes a messy and somewhat difficult task, and the persons whose job it is to clean out such receptacles have resorted to a variety of methods in an attempt to simplify the task. None of the known methods have been satisfactory, and the task remains an undesirable one.
There is therefore a need for a device that will simplify the task of removing debris from the bottom of large receptacles having clean out openings in the sidewall. Any such device must be simple, easy to use, and inexpensive.